This invention relates to brackets used to support curtain rods, window shades, draperies and other window treatments. More particularly, the invention relates to a universal, low cost, bracket for the purpose recited, which can be easily installed and removed typically with few tools and with only minimum measurement.
With a conventional drapery curtain or window shade installation it is generally necessary to employ one or more of any number of various supporting fixtures or brackets presently available. It is known that window shades typically require one type of supporting fixture, curtain rods another and draperies still another. There are any number of rods and hangers for supporting window treatments, such as crane rods, festoon holders and various types of draw curtains, cornice mountings and valence boards. Corresponding brackets, fixtures and supports are generally attached to a wooden frame member of a window, alcove, entry-way, door way or the like. It is often difficult to install these support brackets in a proper position and in a proper spatial relationship with an opposing support bracket (since pairs of properly spaced and properly aligned support brackets are typically required to properly install the desired window treatment). Subsequent removal of a support bracket leaves exposed screw, nail or tack holes in the face of the woodwork or wooden frame member. Support fixtures or brackets normally cannot be mounted beyond the edges of the woodwork or wooden frame member in an adjacent wall portion since the support fixtures or brackets are not readily secured to a wall without damaging the wall. The support fixtures or brackets that are mountable at the edges of the woodwork generally deface or cover the face of the woodwork. There are presently known a number of complicated schemes for overcoming some of the identified disadvantages.
These schemes can use pairs of fixtures connected with a spring-biased intermediate member as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,843 or supports sandwiched between members of a window casing framework as in U.S. Pat. No. 970,247.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket that can be easily installed without nails, tacks, screws or other fasteners. The bracket provides for insertion of blade members into a frame member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that can be inexpensively manufactured from a desired material. The universal feature of the bracket requires that generally only one bracket design is required (except, for example, for window shades wherein the opposing pintles of the window shade do not have the same shape).
A further object of the present invention provides a bracket that can be uniformly manufactured relatively inexpensively using known die-stamping techniques. The finished brackets are produced efficiently and with a minimum of waste, due to a generally interfitting configuration.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that can be mounted or removed with few if any tools and little if any measurement. The bracket positions the rod, shade, bar or the like, with respect to the window, door, alcove, bay framing or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bracket that substantially supports a window shade, curtain rod, drapery rod or the like without the need to nail, tack, screw or otherwise fasten the bracket to the frame, wood work, trim or the like. In the present invention a blade or blades initially secure the bracket to an upper, unexposed surface of the trim and a rigid structure formed by connected bracket portions rests against an adjacent wall portion and is supported at least partially by the wall portion in reaction to the weight of the rod, drape, panel, shade or the like supported by the bracket. In another embodiment the blades can be replaced with an adhesive to initially secure the bracket in place.